movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of the Legends - Part 2
''Dawn of the Legends - Part 2 ''is an animated drama science fiction war film directed and produced by RaymanLover, This film is confirmed to continue the cliffhanger of The Inqusition by its own director to actually make it "the gumball movie we get to see early", This film is set 14 years after The Amazing World of Gumball's final episode, The Inquisition, this means the film is set on 2033, this film features over 63 characters, including Rayman, Globox, Gumball, Darwin, Penny and Boggy B, Part 1's production was cancelled due to its production failure but they said that "we will not give Part 1 to the audience, but we will give them the entire story to our fans on the recap", This film has postponed various times, it was originally gonna be released on July 1, July 12, July 15, July 26, August 2, August 9, August 14, August 23, August 30, September 6, then because of this, RaymanLover decided to remove the release date to take time on the movie of thinking of a release date after finishing the film. This film will be the finale of The Legendary Saga and the "true finale" of The Amazing World of Gumball. This film is the 33rd installment of the RaymanLover Cinematic Universe. Synopsis 3 years after the events of Part 1, Rob has finally made his goal, which is eliminating half of the universe with his universal remote, and because of that, The Legends have to face "Rob's consequences", If they success facing it, they will have the right to fight Rob and undo his actions. Cast The Legends The Original Six * Hugh Jackman as Dr. Jordan Johnson / Rayman: The leader of the Legends. A Vietnam War veteran and former NASA astronaut, he was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation in the cold depths of space before waking up in the modern world, he joined the Vietnam War in 1968 along with Boggy B, In 2020, He was no longer frozen. * Scarlett Johansson as Penny Fitzgerald, an shape-shifting fairy that was before a peanut trapped for 12 years as an punishment for her father, She broke up with Gumball for a sudden, She is Hytalo's current girlfriend. * Chris Evans as Gumball Watterson, an former neo-nazi who had a relationship with Penny, now he doesn't care about Penny anymore and he's currently dating CJ. * Jeremy Renner as Darwin Watterson, He is Gumball's adopted brother who was found on a mysterious van known as "The Awesome Store". * Mark Ruffalo as Globox, He is well known as being Rayman's best friend and his blood brother. * Chris Hemsworth as Boggy B, A Vietnam War veteran, He was in Rayman's team in 1968, after he got frozen, he woke up in 2020. The Newbies * Tom Holland as Hytalo Valdez, a 25-year-old autistic human that is currently dating Penny, Hytalo is also known as being diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome. * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr Gus. * Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve. * JG Quintel as Mordecai, a blue jay that befriended Rigby since they were toddlers. **JG Quintel also voices Hi Five Ghost, a 5" ghost with an arm and hand sticking out from the top of his head. His body is white but slightly transparent. He does not seem to possess any eyeballs and his mouth is usually seen open when smiling or frowning. * William Salyers as Rigby, a raccon that befriended Mordecai since they were toddlers. * Sam Marin as Benson, a gumball machine that used to get angry all of the time. **Sam Marin also voices Pops, a naive, lollipop-shaped man who is almost always in a jolly mood. ***Sam Marin also voices Muscle Man, a green man with shoulder-length, greenish-brown hair. He is also fat and has large breasts. He wears a long-sleeved grayish-blue shirt, dark gray pants, and black shoes. * Mark Hamill as Skips, a yeti (standing at 6'5"), wearing only blue jeans with a brown belt. He closely resembles a gorilla. He has large muscles and abs, small hands, and eyes with yellowish sclera. He has white hair all over his body except for his hands, feet, chest area and his face. It is also revealed that he lost some of his hair, so he made a combover. * Ed Skudder as Red, who befriended Blue in elementary school. * Zack Keller as Blue, who befriended Red in elementary school. * Tessa Thompson as Barbara. * Hayley Atwell as Anais Watterson, Gumball and Darwin's young sister, she is a lesbian girl that used to be lonely, she was evil back then when she was a baby. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as WORM-800 / Worminator, he apparently has no zodiac sign and he's a robot who was formerly a lord for The Shadow Assembly. * Linda Cardellini as Cloudy J (better known as "CJ"), a cloud-humanoid with white skin and a cloud-like head and "hair" that looks as if it's tied in a pony-tail with a big bushy fringe. She wears an orange and white-striped tank top, brown shorts, and small black boots. When upset or angry, her skin turns a reddish-grey, and her entire body becomes a giant storm cloud. Her height is 5'8", she is dating Gumball. * Janie Haddad as Margaret, a 22-year-old red-breasted female robin (mother's side)/human (father's side) who formerly worked as a waitress at the Coffee Shop across the street from The Park, and he would often make excuses to see her while she was at work, she is dating Mordecai. * Dan Lloyd/MrFudgeMonkeyz as various Villagers, the villagers are known as "Squidward-looking citizens" and NPCs of Minecraft, they are passive mobs that inhabit villages, work at their professions, breed, and interact. * Minty Lewis as Elieen, a 3'6" mole girl with tan fur. However, her appearance is very humanoid, excluding her toes and tail. She wears red glasses and has two eyelashes on each of her eyes. Without her glasses, her eyes are just two black dots with eyelashes. She has a small, oval shaped light brown tail, and brown hair with some of it tied into a side ponytail, she is dating Rigby. The Shadow Assembly (the villains) The Dark Lords * Josh Brolin as Rob / Dark God, An intergalactic warlord from The Void who collected the six Legendary Stones to impose his will on all life in the universe. RaymanLover said that after Rob was successful in Dawn of the Legends - Part 1, he is now "done. He did it. He's retired." * Bradley Cooper as Dillon Rhodes / Dark Emperor, which is eventually Rob's adopted son, he was an innocent back then after Rob turned evil, Rob brainwashed him to join in the Dark Lords. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as WORM-800 / Worminator / Black Commander (formerly), he was a former lord of the Shadow Assembly, after the good force entered in his body, he decided to leave the Shadow Assembly and join The Legends. Fear League Squad * Mel Gibson as Chris Paminton / Chris6d, the leader of the Fear League Squad, he and the entire FLSQ team hated Hytalo ever since Hytalo was 9 years old in early-2018. * Taika Waititi as Timmy / Madman, someone in the FLSQ who loves to scare kids with his jokes, his jokes are usually known as "I'll devour you in 3AM", "I'll kill you in your sleep" and "I'll come out off your phone", Hytalo was also the first kid to get scared of the jokes, and for that, Hytalo is trying to eliminate Timmy. * Callan Mulvey as Andy Birdison / rjp55, someone in the FLSQ who lied to Hytalo about saying "I don't know how to edit", because Hytalo knows he can edit. Doom Posse * Joaquin Phoenix as Zim, he only makes a cameo from one flashback. * Ian Hecox as Red Tallest, one of the leaders of the Almighty Tallest. * Anthony Padilla as Purple Tallest, one of the leaders of the Almighty Tallest. * Eddie Redmayne as Nicolas, he has been Hytalo's arch-rival since 5th grade. Trivia * This film will also the first film for a scene to be mostly animated by RaymanLover. * The final battle is confirmed to be "the longest final battle of ALL TIME." with the battle sequence with a runtime of 2hr+ possibly making the film making 4hr+ long. Category:Crossovers Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Rayman Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Eddsworld Category:Minecraft Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Regular Show Category:Films scores by John Williams Category:Films scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Films scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Films scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Films scores by Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Science-Fiction films Category:Animated movies Category:PG-13-rated animated films Category:Drama films Category:PG-13-rated war films Category:War films Category:Films about love Category:Films about war Category:RaymanLover Studios